ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Taylor the Tiger
Taylor the Tiger is an American science fiction comic book series serving a spin-off to by , being published by since December 3rd, 2018. Synopsis A tiger goes on a quest to find the secrets that surround Mobius while she deals with threats to her town. Characters Main *'Taylor the Tiger' - an adventurous and intelligent tiger who attempts to save her town from the forces of evil. Supporting *'Rotor the Walrus' - a friendly and intelligent mechanic who ends up helping and eventually dating her. *'Tok and Tyler Wolf' - two brave detectives who help Taylor to solve mysteries related to the history of Mobius. *'Mina Mongoose' - a pop singer who aids Taylor with some of her cases, being a close friend of her. *'Honey the Cat' - a fashion designer who is a friend of Taylor, occasionally providing specific outfits for her adventures. * Antagonists *'/Sara the Skunk/' - a mad scientist skunk who aims to conquer Mobius by using a superweapon that can turn anyone into her soldiers. **'Zigor' - Sara's clumsy assistant who is often abused by her thanks to his stupidity. **'Sophie the Vulture' - a scavenger who acts as a spy to steal info from other people. *'The Doomers', consisting of: **'Morgan the Face Paint' - the leader of a mysterious cult who is out to purge TBD. **'Trinity the Tattoo' - Morgan's second-in-command who is very caring of her. **'Tory the Wango' - the Doomers' ditzy scientist who ends up getting into trouble due to TBD. **'Mark the Famboo' - the muscles of the Doomers' who loves to cause mayhem, but isn't too bright. *'The Reality Host' - a demented television personality who kidnaps people into participating on his challenges. *'Fang the Sniper' - a bounty hunter who aims to gain as much money as he can. **'Dean the Dynamite' - one of Fang's partners who is insane and obsessed with bombing. **'Bark the Polar Bear' - a polar bear who only communicates through growls, being the muscles of the team. *'Tundra the Walrus' - Rotor's estranged father who now leads the Artika Egg Army and despises his son's intellectual pursuits, trying to enslave more of Mobius. * Issues #''/I Am Taylor/'' - Taylor arrives to a desert town as she discovers that a fugitive is out to destroy her town, being known as TBD. #''/Rotor/'' - After returning to the town where her old university is set, she ends up to find a fellow inventor who TBD. # # # # Spin-off See Sally and Nicole!. Trivia *The comic introduces new characters and new concepts. **Taylor is often described as being inspired by fictional explorers like Indiana Jones, Lara Croft and Nathan Drake. *The comic reintroduce slowly quite a few characters and concepts originally introduced in the Archie Comics phase into the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. *Rotor the Walrus is the only member of the Freedom Fighters to appear in a supporting role as its remaining members would assume major roles in Sally and Nicole!. Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas